Third Dundorfian Civil War
Der Dritte Dundorfischer Bürgerkrieg (the Third Dundorfian Civil War) was a confict in Dundorf between the Leftist-oriented Government and Right-wing militias. The conflict began with the bombing of the capital building of Julstoch and the subsiquent takeover of that Land by the right-wing Dundorf Unabhängigkeit Bund (DUB). Causes of War Return to Socialism Many right-wing groups in Julstoch were adamantly against the centralization of power in the national government. They were also strongly against the socialization of Dundorf's economy, government, and the nation as a whole. After the official name of the nation was changed from the Bundesrepublik Dundorf to the Demokratische Volksrepublik Dundorf several Right-wing organizations protested adamently that the nation had returned to the past Socialist dictatorships of the 2500s. Many of these organizations began stockpiling weapons while recruiting personnel. By 2752 most citizens of the areas in and around Julstoch were openly members of one Right-wing militant organization or another. Chontaloia Political Revolution In late 2751 large numbers of the citizens of Chontaloia took Julstoch's example and were also actively protesting the activities of the Dundorfian government. Marshall law was temporarily declared in parts of Chontaloia to prevent any disruption to governmental or economic activites but to no avail. By 2752 many citizens were openly discussing violent rebellion as a viable option for their grievances. February Takeover On 10 February 2752 the Dundorf Unabhängigkeit Bund (DUB), the largest and most powerful Right-wing group in Dundorf, bombed the Julstoch capital building in Lutzenkamp. In the hours following the attack the DUB infiltrated and strategically took over all major population centers in the Land. The Bundeswehr was caught off guard, after their communications had been cut off by DUB infiltrators, and was unable to respond with anything except small combat groups that the DKB militia easily swept aside. Elements of the 3. "Ost" Infanterie-Division set up defensive positions on A 13, the only major highway leading from Lutzenkamp, as well as other minor autobahns. Local senior commanders were confused by conflicting reports of the insurgency and did not feel adequately informed enough to mount any effective offensive operations to retake any lost positions. Within two days, 1. "Franz Wagener" Panzergrenadier-Division arrived to reinforce the "Ost" Infantrie-Division. The commanders of the Bundeswehr divisions felt they needed more intelligence before commencing an offensive and were ordered from above to maintain their position along the Julstoch-Oderveld border. The DUB used this time to fortify their positions and turned the towns and cities of Julstoch into a series of a fortresses. Defense Minister Max Traufen became enraged at Generalmajors Gerhardt Speckt and Thomas Ludwig von Stößner, the respective commanders of "Ost" and "Franz Wagener", and quickly sacked them for the more offensive minded Generalmajor Erich von und zu Gießen and Oberst Horst Koch, with zu Gießen as overall commander. Julstoch Offensive (1 March to 21 March 2752) The new commanders of "Ost" and "Franz Wagener" quickly formulated an attack plan to retake several strategic suburbs of Volzhaus, the stepping stone to Lutzenkamp. The plan called for a series of quick assaults along a 40 kilometer front to break through identified DUB defences. On 1 March the plan was put into action. Massive early morning precision air strikes were followed by a massive artillery barrage that destroyed many DUB defensive positions. The DUB quickly fell back to the heavily fortified Volzhaus. On the 10th the two division temporarily stopped to regroup and await reinforcements pulled from the 1. "Das Reich" Panzer in Oderveld. The DUB militia took the opportunity to launch a general counterattack that quickly failed leaving nearly 2,000 dead. The Budeswehr resumed its advance on the 11th and the DKB continued to retreat before them. But the between the 12th and the 21st the Bundeswehr faced stiffening resistance and subsequently the Heer gained little ground and was forced to halt the offensive on the 21st amid rising casualties. Both sides begin to dig in to solidify their holdings. Chontaloia Uprising, Feldmain Assault, and the Chontaloia Offensive (9 March 2752 to 26 April 2752) On 9 March the dormant DUB forces in Chontaloia began their uprising. They followed a similar strategy to the February Takeover of Julstoch. The primary difference between these two uprisings was, after arresting loyal officers and enlisted men, the defection of the of the 2. "Burchardinger" Panzer-Division and the 4. "West" Infantrie Division. The 2. "Süd" Infantrie and 1. "Das Reich" Panzer reacted quickly and bolted out of Oderveld to cordon off Chontaloia to prevent any gains into Oderveld or the other Länder. Heavy defensive positions are erected along the Chontaloia-Oderveld border that heavily resemble a system of trench warfare as the two divisions awaited reinforcements from the other regular and reserve divisions stationed in and around Oderveld. Every soldier, officers and enlisted men, of these regular and reserve divisions were run through a series of rigorous background and pyschological tests to root out any possible defectors from the ranks. On the 12th the DUB, using elements of the former 2. "Burchardinger" Panzer and the 4. "West" Infantrie Divisions, assaulted Bundeswehr positions along the border in an operation latter called the Feldmain Assault. Heavy fighting insued and the DKB lost a large portion of its armor. The 2. "Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm I" Panzergrenadier-Division arrived to reinforce the Bundeswehr on the 13th. A heavy rain storm bogged down the DUB advance on the 15th and they were forced to cancel the assault after reaching the small town of Feldmain in Oderveld some 25 kilometers from the Chontaloia-Oderveld border. One story of note in this assault was the heroic defence of the left flank of the attack by Generalmajor Uwe Holzmann, commander of the 1. "Das Reich" Panzer-Division. During the assault he was forced to take direct command of a Panzergruppen consisting of only 25 panzers. His Panzergruppen gave no ground, lost only five panzers, and halted the advance of an entire armored column of over 50 enemy panzers (destroying them all). For his actions, Uwe Holzmann was promoted to Generalfeldmarschall and given the Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves for valor under fire. He was also given command of the newly formed 1st Heer Korps which consisted of the 2. "Süd" Infantrie, 1. "Das Reich" Panzer, and the 2. "Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm I" Panzergrenadier-Division. The 1st Heer Korps became colloquial known as the Blitzkorps for its quick reaction in the Feldmain Assualt On the 17 March, Generalfeldmarshall Holzmann began to build up troops and equipment to attack DUB units in Chontaloia as the DUB began to dig in. On the 19th the Blitzkorps launches its assault. It quickly advances with ease along the flanks. In the center, however, a 15 kilometer long strip of land, centered around Hill 319, forms as the center of DUB defences. This area became know as Hölles Tasche (Hell's Pocket). By the 20th all of Chontaloia, except the Hölles Tasche, is back in government control. The remnants of the 2. "Burchardinger" Panzer-Division and the 4. "West" Infantrie Division are used to hold the front line in Hölles Tasche, all advances by the Bundeswehr are repelled. On the 16 April, elements of the 1. "Das Reich" Panzer-Division break through the front line. Captain Ulbrecht Hermann of the 31. Panzer-Regiment leads the assault with his Panzergruppen. His panzer alone destroys twenty-six enemy tanks out of a total of 73 deployed by the DUB. Captain Hermann is promoted to Colonel, given the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross, and is given command of the 63rd Panzer-Regiment in the 2. "Kaiser Friedrich Wilhelm I" Panzergrenadier-Division. Within 10 days the pocket collapes. The DUB forces that survive and are able to escape form into guerilla groups that randomly attack Bundeswehr forces in Chontaloia until the end of the war. Operation Lerner (1 May to 16 August 2752) The Blitz Korps is redeployed to the Julstoch Front, the "Ost" and "Franz Wagener" divisions are relieved and sent to Chontaloia to act as military police in the area. Generalfeldmarshall Holzmann, expecting no significant enemy action, takes leave to see his family. In the Generalfeldmarshall's absence the DUB launches Unternehmen Lerner. The DUB strikes fast and hard, overwhelming the Bundeswehr positions. The Bundeswehr is forced to retreat across the River Ode but stops here to form defensive positions. Battle of Schlossheim (14 May to 17 May 2752) The DUB makes a quick line towards Schlossheim, the river crossing closest to Dunburg that is able to take heavy loads. The Bundeswehr anticipates this move and sets up defensive positions in and around the town on both sides of the river. The DUB attempts to push into the town with armor but it is quickly destroyed by Bundeswehr Anti-tank guns and artillery based at Schlossblumberg (Castle Blumberg) on the west side of the river. The DUB regroups and launches a vicious rocket artillery strike on Schlossheim during the night of the 15th, totally destroying the town. The Bundeswehr, seeing the eventuality of a loss, begin to set demolitions on the Schlossheim bridge using artillery from Schlossblumberg to cover any possible advances by the DUB. On the morning of the 16th, the DUB begins to advance through the town but encounters heavy fire from across the river. By 3:00 pm the DUB has reached the bridge, the Bundeswehr and DUB fight for hours before the Bundeswehr retreats and demolishes the bridge at 6:30 P.M. That night the DUB launches a river crossing and quickly takes control of the west side shore. In the early morning of the 17th the DKB captures the far side of the bridge and immediately begins repairs as the bulk of troops that crossed begin to assault Schlossblumberg. By the late night, the Bundeswehr forces still held up in Schlossblumberg surrender. All the troops from the 61st and 7. Infantrie-Regiments were either killed or captured in the attack on Schlossheim. However, the DUB would have to wait at least a week before continueing its advance due to the demolition of the bridge. While this battle was going on, armor from the Blitz Korps had been constantly harassing the flanks of the DUB. Afraid of advancing straight into a superior force the DUB decided to advance straight ahead toward Dunberg rather than secure its flanks. This caused the the DKB to have relatively unsecure supply lines that were open to attack by the Bundeswehr. This advantage was not exploited because of the government's mandate that the military not divert forces from the defence of Dunburg to attack a seemingly unstoppable enemy. During the week that the DUB took to repair the bridge at Schlossheim, the Bundeswehr began to heavily fortify Dunburg. It also mounted harassing raids to delay the DUB repairs of the Schlossheim bridge. However, on the 24th of May the bridge was repaired and DUB troops and armor poured across the bridge. All the while twelve Bundeswehr divisions reached combat ready status. Four were deployed to Dunburg, two to northern Oderveld, three to southern Oderveld, and three were left in reserve. On the 25 May the DUB began its advance on Dunburg. The DKB force was made up of 3. Panzer and 4. Infantrie Divisions and was commanded by General Olli Reinhard. General Reinhard commanded the initial DUB takeover of Julstoch but had to temporarily leave duty because of a heart condition. At this time the Bundeswehr units in Dunburg had no real strategy or commander. The Volkskammer assigned Generalmajor Ulrich von Jäger to take command of the defence of Dunburg. He quickly created a battle plan that was focused on house-to-house engagement of DUB forces. Every house, street, and office was turned into an independent fortress. The Bundeswehr forces to the north and south of the main DUB advance were also preparing for a a counterattack but it would take them some time to fully prepare. Battle of Dunburg (19 June to 16 August 2752) On the 25th of May the DUB began its assault toward Dunburg. It took the spearhead of the DUB only ONE hour to get through the Bundeswehr front line. However, all along the DUB advance ambushes had been set up. The DUB didn't arrive on the outskirts of Dunburg until 15 June and had lost half of its panzers and a fourth of its infantrie. Reguardless of these losses General Reinhard was determined to attack the city. On the 18th the DUB advances into the suburbs of Dunburg but meets heavy resistance. During the night of the 18th the DUB launches a massive bombardment of downtown Dunburg in which many civilians died but the Bundeswehr defences were barely effected. All the bombardment did was turn the city into a pile of rubble that created countless choke points. On the 19th the DUB pushes into the city with force. Every block, building, and street becomes a point of contention. Positions switch hands countless times a day. Little actual gains are made. By the first week of July barely one-third of the city is controlled by the DUB. Casualties on both sides reach into the tens of thousands. By 19 June barely any armor is used in Dunburg proper as Bundeswehr AT guns rip apart any armor that dares to show itself. Some armored regiments are totally annihilated by AT guns and single-man AT teams. The DUB 2. Panzer Division is totally destroyed by mid-July. The DUB finishes encircling the city on 1 August but it does little to hurt the will of the city's defenders. Downtown remains an inpenetrable fortress of AT guns, machine-gun nests, morter emplacements, and troop strongholds. On August 3rd the DUB begins its final push into the city center with its primary goals being the capture of the Volkskammer Building and the Presidental Palace. The Bundeswehr begins a strategic retreat to the Volkskammer and Presidential Palace to make its final stand. The DUB reaches the Volkskammer on 12 August but is unable to secure the building until the 13th. Troops at the Presidental Palace fight fiercly killing or injuring over 30,000 troops in the days between the 12th and 16th repelling a total of 15 seperate DUB assaults. Final surrender of Bundeswehr forces comes on August 16th. Generalmajor Ulrich von Jäger personally delivers the surrender. The day after surrendering, Generalmajor von Jäger and all the men that surrendered on the 16th were executed by firing squad on the lawn of the Presidental Palace by DUB troops and their bodies were burned to the point that they would not be able to be identified. The Premier of Dundorf, Ulrich Morgendorf, gave the Generalmajor a posthumous promotion to the rank of Generalfeldmarshall and awarded him the Knights Cross of the Iron Cross for his heroic defence of Dunburg. Every soldier who is confirmed as having taken part in the battle was awarded the Iron Cross. The delay and forces required in the assault of Dunburg allowed the Bundeswehr to reorganize its troops and set up an effective line of defence. This battle marked the end of Unternehmen Lerner and the DUB required time to regroup. Bundeswehr Counterattack While the Battle of Dunburg raged, the Bundeswehr counterattacked along the DUB's weak flanks. On 31 July the Northern and Southern forces of the Bundeswehr assaulted the flanks of the DUB. Their goal was to recapture the Schlossheim bridge and cut off the DUB forces in and around Dunburg. The DUB is unable to stop these advances without diverting necessary forces from the assault on Dunburg, however the DUB does succeed in delaying the Bundeswehr. The Bundeswehr reaches the outskirts of Schlossheim on 25 August. That day is marked by a scouting operation by the 34. Panzergrenadier-Regiment followed by a short artillery bombardment. The information gained by scouts was that an understrenghted battalion was the only unit in the area. At 2300 the Bundeswehr assaulted Schlossblumberg and captured it within an hour. The resistence at the bridge, however, was heavier than expected. The DUB had set up minefields along all advance to the bridge and had boobytrapped most of the buildings in the town. The Bundeswehr was forced to advance slowly and clear the minefields. The west side of the bridge was captured by Bundeswehr forces at 1000 A.M. on the 26th. The east side of the bridge remained in the hands of the DUB. However, on the night of the 27th the DUB forces retreated and consigned their allies in Dunburg to encirclement. The Bundeswehr and DUB used the time between 27 August and 15 September to forify their positions and regroup. On the 14 September the Bundeswehr closed in on Dunburg and prepared for a long siege. However, the DUB had a wild card, it had requisitioned over 100 helicopters in the capture of Dunburg. It began to use these to ferry their troops out of Dunburg and over the River Ode to its main line of troops. The Luftwaffe was unable to respond due to a lack of fuel and was consigned to vital missions only. Over three-fourths of the DUB force in Dunburg was able to escape before the Luftwaffe had adequate fuel supplies. The DUB forces left in the City were focused in the city center and had solidified their position. but had left some troops in the suburbs to set up ambushes. Second Battle of Dunburg (16 September to 11 October) News of starvation among the citizens of Dunburg had reached the Volkskammer in exile in Nordenhaus. The Volkskammer called on the Bundeswehr to assault the city immediately. The Blitz Korps was given the primary responsibility in the assault. Unable to ready a preceeding bombardment, the Bundeswehr simply moved into the city. The suburbs became a barrier to the advance. The DUB used the narrow streets and cul-de-sacs to set up effective ambushes. On 3 October the suburbs were finally secured and the Blitz Korps moved into downtown Dunburg. The DUB had demolished whole skyscrappers to create giant killzones for Bundeswehr troops and armor. Advances were only made as the DUB units ran out of ammunition. On 8 October the Presidental Palace was recaptured and the Volkskammer Building was recaptured on the 9th. Small pockets of resistence hold up until the 11th. On the 12 October the people of Dunburg spilled out to celebrate the liberation of their city. The rebuilding effort began immediately. Premier Ulrich Morgendorf arrived to commission a statue of Generalfeldmarshall Ulrich von Jäger to be erected in the new Volksplatz (People's Square). The Premier also dedicate the Volksplatz to the Generalfeldmarshall officially naming it the Generalfeldmarshall Ulrich von Jäger Volksplatz. On the 13 October the Blitzkorps recieves reinforcements and moves to the front. At the same time a small group of DUB guerillas in Chontaloia mount an unsuccessful attack of Chonstaat-am-Bingen in an attempt to capture the city. On the 14th winter arrives early and in a vicious manor. Winter Lull (4th October 2752 to 23 February 2753) On 14 October a huge blizzard hits almost all of Dundorf. Troop movements are impossible. The flu and pneumonia also hits the militaries of both sides heavily incapacitating hundreds of thousands of soldiers for weeks on end. The weather never cooperates, there is always either heavy snow or impassible muddy conditions. Both sides use the winter to fortify their positions. The DUB turns the west bank of the Ode River into huge series of trenches, AT emplacements, and minefields. The Bundeswehr does the same on the east bank of the river. During the lull public opinion in DUB-held territory turns against the war. Civilians become enraged at DUB tendencies to requisition vehicles, food, and fuel without compensation. The DUB is also forced to conscript countless people. The citizens in these territories, however, refuse to oppose the DUB out of fear of reprisals. By contrast public opinion in government-held territory soars in support of the war. Voluntary rationing becomes commonplace. Military recruitment reaches all-time highs. Massive rallies, led by the Kommunistische Volkspartei, show the scale and scope of public support for the conflict. The KV uses the rallies to show off new weapons systems. The KV also uses the rallies as a platform against the centerist and right-wing parties that still remained after the conflict began. Spring Offensive (16 March to 25 May 2753) Pre-operation actions and Build-up (24 February to 16 March 2753) On the 24 February the Weather finally clears up. The roads are finally dry and no major storms occur for the few days preceeding the 24th. All during the Winter Lull the Bundeswehr had been making plans to attack the DUB in the spring. On the 24th of February the Bundeswehr began the preparations for the attack. They began to heavily bombard the DUB positions on the east side of the River Ode. Most of the DUB forward positions along the river are turned into rubble. While the bombardment goes on the Bundeswehr begins to build up its forces. The Luftwaffe begins operations on the 25th after finally recieving much needed fuel and munitions. The Luftwaffe joins in the bombardment and quickly targets all DUB armor and artillary assets. From 25 April to 16 March half of all DUB armor and artillery are destroyed with over two-thirds of all remaining units damaged in one way or another. Most of the DUB armor must simply be abandoned. During this period many civilians in DUB territory form a resentment toward the DUB forces. Conscription and required rationing throughout the winter have taken a heavy toll and the general public begins to be unwilling to aid the DUB. Bundeswehr Assault and the End of the War On the 16 March the Bundeswehr begins its assault across the River Ode. Boats and bridges carry massive amounts of Bundeswehr troops across the river. At the head of the assault is the Blitzkorps. It overruns most of the DKB positions who, without any armor support, are unable to put up an effective defence. The front line is quickly breached and the Blitzkorps begins an unmolested advance toward Julstoch. The DUB is forced to retreat constantly as their commanders are unable to mount any effective defence. By 3 April Oderveld has been fully liberated. As the Bundeswehr advances into Julstoch they are greeted by locals as liberating heroes. Between 6 May and 20 May almost all DUB forces have surrendered, only forces loyal to Olli Reinhard remain. On 25 May Olli Reinhard personally surrenders to Generalfeldmarshall Holzmann. Aftermath *27 May - The Volkskammer officially begins reconstruction *2 June - Premier Morgendorf calls on the Ministry of Justice to arrest the leaders of the DUB for treason. The Militärpolizei arrest Olli Reinhard on charges that he personally ordered the execution of Generalfeldmarshall von Jäger and his men. *29 July - DUB leaders are convicted of treason and executed via firing squad. May critics of the Kommunistische Volkspartei say the trail was only for show. *3 August - Olli Reinhard is cleared of all war crimes charges. Overwhelming evidence pointed to the actions of a select group of officers who recieved their orders directly from the main leaders of the DUB. *31 October - All major reconstruction complete. Militärpolizei declare an end to marshall law in Julstoch and Chontaloia. *1 Novemember - The Volkskammer officially declares 25 May a national holiday. Volkstag (People's Day) will be used to celebrate the victory over the DUB and commemorate the victory of Socialism over capitalism.